Emojis (a small digital image or icon) are used to express an idea, emotion, etc. in electronic communication. Emojis are popular for expressing emotions in video conferencing, instant messaging, messaging applications and chat applications. In 2015, The Oxford Word of the Year was the ‘laughing face with tears’ emoji, due to its popularity. As can be expected, the most popular emojis have been those of faces, which are the round, canary-yellow colored icons that are so widely used. In Asia, stickers (a digital image with a character illustrating an emotion or action via body language or facial reaction) have also gained in popularity in recent years, because they are larger and can express more variety. Unlike emojis, stickers are not tied to a Unicode specification and are simply images that are sent cross-platform.
This background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure.